


Love Recks Not

by Temaris



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/pseuds/Temaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the minutes in The Siege Part 2 that they are true.  Written for Torch, who demanded sonnets on Rodney's thighs and got a death sonnet instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Recks Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/gifts).



  
Fly on, and let no passing thought disturb  
Your solitary drift; hear not my heart  
And, drifting, disremember how we part  
One from the other. Duty unperturbed  
Moves us both, each from each, will curbed,  
Voice silenced, hope flayed, no end, no start.  
Death in the night; soul eaters who thwart  
Our dreams. No peaceful exploration here.

Love recks not. Let fury bide in'ts place:  
Bury fear in a grave of lies, unspoken  
Truths and unformed, half promised desire.  
Heights, far flung, unbound, reflected in your face  
Dwindle now, disappear in oblivion.  
Lengthless curve ended in wasteful fire.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> [Author's notes](http://temaris.livejournal.com/286875.html?mode=reply)


End file.
